wolf in the shadows
by shadowsrikex1
Summary: read it to find out
1. epaloge

My name is Kiren or DarkLordWolf, in the very beginning I was forged in light. A strong wielder of light. I was the leader of a Clan of mages called Strikers. We were going to try and change the world of Citadel to make it a better place but we never did. Things didn't turn out good for us. 300000 years ago I was cursed by something or someone. It was a curse of Darkness that would take everything I had. It was going to take control of my body and consume my light. I could feel the darkness that I was cursed with starting to take control of my body. So I left the Strikers because it was getting to bad to stay with the light. I made a choice to save the light and join the dark. In order to protect the light I had. I created another body and gave my light to the body. A spirit found the body and took control of it. Their name was Ren. I let the spirit roam however he liked until I was able to control the darkness with in me. 20 years later a Dark being appeared. He said I can sense you have Darkness in you. That is consuming you. Kiren responded with yes but why do you Care? The dark being said I wish to help you control it. Kiren said you would help me control it. Why would you do that? What's in it for you? The dark being said back to me I never said without a cost. You must come and join me. I will make sure you can control the darkness and become strong. Kiren said fine I will do what you would like. Where will we go? The dark being said we will be going to the dark side of Citadel where we will start your training. Kiren said very well lead the way. 30 years later Kiren's darkness grew in strength. He then went to search for the Body with his light it took him maybe 5-6 months. When he finally found him. He was with someone not sure who but maybe someone he cared for. Kiren approached him. Ren happened to notice Kiren. Ren said what business do you have here Stranger? Kiren said I have come to speak with you Ren. Ren said with me what do you want to talk about? Kiren said I would rather talk in private so others don't hear us. Ren said ok where are we going? Kiren said inside where someone can't hear us. Ren said how about the basement? Kiren said Sure. The two walked in and started to talk. Ren said what will we be talking about? Kiren said about who you really are. Ren said who I really am? I'm Ren nothing more nothing less. Kiren said no you are far more than just you. You are my light. The body you went into was the one I created when I was cursed. Ren said what are you talking about I have no memory of this!? Kiren said calm down I knew you would react this way. I would too, it's a lot to take in. the reason you have no memory is because I hid them. Just look deep in yourself. You will find it there. Ren said ok. He looks in himself and finds it there your right it's there but I can feel a huge amount of light why did you give it to me? Kiren said because I was cursed. Ren replied Cursed? Kiren said yes cursed to be perfectly honest with you. I think it was the dark being that did it. Ren replied the dark being? Who's that? Kiren said if you choice to come with me I will explain everything. I will give you three choice's join me in this, Go back to the light or live your life as is but know this if people find out about this you may be treated differently. Ren said know this now you left the light to protect it from this so I think I will join you in the dark. Kiren said very well then let's go back to the realm. Ren said the Realm? Kiren replied yes were going back to Citadel. Ren said ok then. More than 30 years later I meet the Darkness. Kiren says so you're the Darkness? Standing in the rain along with him. The Darkness looks back at Kiren and says yes I am the Darkness what do you need? Kiren said I have found out that the dark being is killing our kind. The Darkness says he is killing them? Kiren says Yes he is I'm sure it's him. The Darkness says I'll look into it. Then both of us sense that multiple people join around them. Kiren says we have company. The Darkness replies Yep let's get rid of them. Kiren says ready when you are. The Darkness says kill them all don't leave one alive. About 50 minutes later they find out that they are immortal. Kiren says their immortal what should we do? I have idea but it may not work I haven't tried it yet. The Darkness says what is it? Kiren replies we banish them from this world. The Darkness says ok let's try it how do we do it? Kiren says I need a lot of blood mine and yours. Then the enemy's blood. The Darkness says that's all? That will be easy. After they gather what they need to use a spell to banish them from the world. The Darkness says wow that was interesting. Kiren said it was hard to get to learn that spell. The Darkness says you can do whatever you please with the Dark being you have earned my trust. Kiren said Thank you. The Darkness replied don't mention it. About 3 years later the battle with the Dark being with the Murder of the Dark being and the Court of Darklords was restored to its proper glory with Kiren leading the Court. Kiren and the Darkness work in a group now. Sharing information with each other. Many years later Kiren finds out about the Dark beings plan. Kiren went into the Dark beings room and found a book. It said that his plans were to kill all the people in the Court of Darklords and then kill Kiren. Consuming both my Light and Darkness but Kiren put his light in another body Ren now known as MoonLightWolf. The Dark being wanted to kill the Darkness with all that power then go for the light and destroy the world. Later that same year, Kiren Saved the life of a girl named Reilen and Katrina. They both were murdered. Kiren made them a Darklord to save their life. The reason they were saved was because changing some to a dark lord will return them to life. The reason Kiren saved them was because Kiren felt bad. They were killed by a group of mortals when Kiren got involved with their offers to someone else. They kidnapped the two girls that seem to be close to him. The result of this was Kiren Annihilated the Group and everything around it. The two girl's choice to follow him and join the Court of Dark lords. Now were going to present The Shattered has returned and wants revenge from when the Darkness and Kiren banish them from the world Citadel and all other realms. They attacked Court of Dark lords two days ago and managed to take Reilen. They tortured her until she told them about Kiren but she didn't know anything. Moving to Reilen's perspective, she woke up tied to a chair. Reilen looked around and said "where am I"? A man walked into the room and said you are somewhere no one will find you. Reilen says why what will you do to me? The man said we want information on Kiren and the Darkness. Reilen says I can't. The man punches her and says why you can't. Reilen says I can because I know nothing about Kiren or the Darkness. The man says I don't believe that. Reilen says doesn't matter if you believe it or not. I'm telling the truth. The man says you know I can make you spill the information you have I can start to draw blood. Reilen says you can try but there's nothing I can tell you. The man grabs a knife and then stabs her in the stomach. She feels the knife dig into her skin and she feels an enormous amount of pain. Watching blood drip from the knife wound on her stomach. The man pulls the knife out of her stomach. If you refuse to co-operate I can make you co-operate. Reilen says I would co-operate if I knew anything but I don't looking at the ground in pain. The man says just tell us so I don't have to hurt you more. Reilen says what part of I don't know anything do you not understand!? The man rams the blade into her the chest and she falls back into the chair as blood drips from her mouth and chest. Blood drips all over her black pants. The man pulls the knife out of her chest and blood starts to pore out of the knife wound on her chest. She starts to huff and puff. As she coughs up blood going all over her pants and the ground. The man says tell me something or I'll do much worse. Reilen says I have told you that I know nothing. The man says I will break your leg if you keep telling me that I am sure you know something. Reilen starts to chock on some blood that's in her mouth. She spits out blood and more starts to drip from her mouth. Reilen says when Kiren finds this place he will kill every one of you. The man grabs her ankle and then extends it then he slams his elbow on her knee cap and breaks it. The second it breaks she screams really loud. Moving to the Darkness's perspective. The Darkness is sitting in his room when He hears a noise and says that sounded like Reilen. Then The Darkness says Felwinter come here. The Dark being walks into the room and says what can I help you with the Darkness? I need you to carry out a mission for me. The Dark being says a Mission? It has been a long time since you requested that. The Darkness says I just heard Reilen scream. I think she is in pain. The Dark being says you heard her scream? The Darkness says yes, I can show you where I heard it from. The Dark being says sure I'll go but where am I going? The Darkness says I'll show you and he fades away. The Dark being fades away and appears in front of his palace and says you see that building all way down there? The Dark being says yes I do I heard it from there. The Dark being says don't worry, I'll deal with this. The Dark being fades away. The Darkness says I really hope she's ok because that is a Torture room for the Shattered. Back to Reilen's perspective. She looks at her arm as blood drips down and she loses feeling to that arm. She coughs up a lot of blood and it goes all over her lap. There was 5 people around the room and many in the back. The man goes to punch her again but the door gets blasted to bits and the Dark Being walks into the room. The man looks behind him and see's the Dark being walk into the room and he says who the fuck are you? The Dark Being says your doom. Reilen opens her eyes and see's The Dark being and says in her mind thank god someone heard my scream. The Dark being says you six people will get away from her or be destroyed. The man says we will kill you if you get any closer. The Dark being says you kill me who do you think you're talking to. I am The Dark being second Creation of the Darkness and you have now just ended your miserable lives. I will make you pay for what you have done to her. The six people run at him with their fists. The Dark being draws the sword on his back and slashes one of them in half as the body hits the ground and blood goes everywhere. You five will be next now get out and don't come back. The other person said we aren't scared of you now kill him. The others run at him. The Dark being says Dark Eradication. The dark being jumps towards them and then focuses Void to his fists and slammed them into the ground. Creating a devastating Void Shockwave. Consuming the souls of anyone in the area of the shockwave. The Dark being hears two people running so he fades away. Then Kiren and Ren found them. They find Reilen tied to a chair. Kiren says what the hell happened here? Ren say I don't know. Kiren sees bodies on the ground. Kiren says these bodies don't have souls. Someone used Dark eradication. Ren says that's not important we will look into that later we need to get Reilen out now. Kiren says yeah. Kiren unties her from the chair and says her arm is bleeding and I can feel that her arm is broken. Kiren and Ren carry her back to the Palace. Reilen was beaten pretty badly. Her arm was broken, they shattered 3 of her ribs and broke her leg. She was out cold when they found her. Now that they got revenge on the Dark now they go for the Light. The Light doesn't know they are coming But the Dark won't stay quiet for long. The Battle of Broken Will soon Begin. The shattered Vs the Court of Dark lords. Kiren took Reilen back to the Court but Katrina was still hurt from when the Shattered attack the Court. Katrina was up though. Kiren and Ren go in the room carrying Reilen. They set her on a table and call of Katrina. She goes to her and says what happened to her? Kiren says by the looks of it they tortured her until she told them about myself and The Darkness. Katrina says what they did to her. Kiren says I'm pretty sure they broke her ribs 3 I can see. They broke her arm and her leg and they punched her a good amount of times, they stabbed her 2 times. Once in the chest and once in the stomach. I saw a lot of blood on their hands. She has a lot of blood on her mouth too. Katrina says how many of them were there? Kiren Says I don't know, I only saw six. One was cut in half, the other five were soulless. Katrina says 6? Kiren says there was only 6 but one was killed and the rest had their souls stolen. They weren't immortal. They will pay for what they have done to her. Ren says how long will it take to heal her Katrina? Katrina says I would say maybe a day or so cause of my condition I still have a lot of pain in my chest and my legs. Ren says ok get well soon. We need to keep watch on the Court or we will get attacked again. Katrina says ok be safe. Kiren says we will. Then Kiren walks out the Door along with Ren. Katrina says she's in horrible condition. Reilen opens her eyes then coughs some blood up. Katrina says Reilen try not to move you're in a very bad condition. Reilen says where am I. wasn't I getting beaten? Katrina says yes you were that's when Kiren got there and saved you. You must not move or you going to get even worse. Reilen says ok I'll try to sleep. Reilen shuts her eyes and try's to sleep in the pain. Kiren says she's in bad condition we can't fight this war without her. Ren says I know she'd Katrina and Reilen are the trump card. She uses' a lot of spells. Kiren says I know but who knows what the war will be like. I and the Darkness fought them once but they were immortal. The group we fight may be immortal some may not be. Ren says if they were immortal how did you win? Kiren says we banished them from this and every realm but they are back and want revenge. Ren says well we need to recover from the attack and we need to strike hard and deep. Kiren says I know what to do if they are immortal but I need to use a different spell. Ren looks at Kiren and says Hmm. Well hopefully you know what we are getting into. They both fade away into mist. They return to Austin in the court. Kiren says Austin what's your report? Austen says not much I can't sense them. I don't know what they are planning. Ren said that's understandable because I am having trouble sensing them as well. Austin said yeah but I do have information about where they are going. Kiren says ok well were listening. Austin says I know I told you where Reilen was but that was the group that you banished from this realm and all the realms for that matter. They were not immortal. Kiren says ok what about it? Austin says they were the diversion. Kiren says the diversion to what. If there was something more to this I would have known. Austin says I know I would have too but they are heading for the light. Ren says what!? Why would they go for the Light? Kiren says I think I know why. Ren says ok then explain it why would the Shattered try to attack the light? Kiren says I was just going to until you interrupted me. They are attacking the light to take it over they want the same thing as the Dark being the annihilation of the world and the realm. I'm pretty sure he undid the spell me and the darkness used to banish them. Austin says the Dark being not sure who you're talking about. Kiren says I understand why you don't know that's because I murdered him and took over the clan. He treaded us terribly. He murdered 350 dark lords and absorbed there Darkness to try and kill me then the Darkness. Austin says so that's why you killed him? Kiren says that's right. Austin says oh ok. Ren says ok then we need to stop them from attacking the light or this will be even worse than we imagined. Kiren says Austin do you know where they are heading in the realms of Light? Austin says I am not sure. I can tell any more than that. Kiren says ok good work. Keep an eye on the palace. Watch out for the court as well. Then Kiren and Ren jump into the air and fade away. Ren says does the Light know? Kiren says I have already let him know. Ren says then where are we going? Kiren says to talk with the Darkness. Ren says ok then. They are running to find the place where the darkness stays in his palace. They get there in about 30 minutes. They walk into the palace and start looking for the darkness. Kiren goes to his room and knocks on the door. Then says the Darkness its Kiren may I come in? The Darkness looks at the Door and says come in. Kiren and Ren walk in the door and shut it. The Darkness says what do you need? Kiren says the Shattered have returned. The darkness says they have returned but I thought we banished them from this realm and every realm. Kiren says yes we did. Darkness says Kiren where are Reilen and Katrina. You normally don't travel without them? Kiren says the shattered took Reilen and tortured her for her to spill information about me and you but she knew nothing. Katrina was severely hurt during the assault on the Court of dark lords they are badly hurt. I left them at my palace to recover from their wounds. Reilen's in a terrible condition. She is most likely asleep at the moment. The Darkness says I see. Well hopefully she gets well soon because I know what part they play in your team. Kiren says yeah I know. The Darkness says so what did they do to her? Kiren says well they shattered three of her ribs, they broke her arm and broke her leg. They also punched her a good amount of times because of how much blood was on her face and around her mouth. They also stabbed her twice. The Darkness says I would say that was there revenge huh? Kiren says yeah. She's not feeling too well. The Darkness says yeah I would assume they tortured her. Kiren says what should be our plan? I would like you to take part in the war. The Darkness says I'll see if I can. I leave the plan making to you and Ren. When you have a good plan come back and show me it ok. Kiren says I understand thank you. We will be going now. The Darkness says your welcome, stay safe Kiren and Ren. Kiren and Ren start to walk to the door and Kiren says we will. They walk through the door and start to leave. The Darkness says to himself I Hope they can win this one without me because I don't know if I can go. Kiren and Ren start leaving The Darkness's palace and then Ren says what the plan Kiren is? Kiren says not sure we will figure it out when we get to back to my palace. Ren say Alright. Both of them jump then fade away. They reappear in front of Kiren's palace. They walk into his palace. Then go into the counsel room and see Katrina sitting at the table. Kiren says Katrina what's wrong? Katrina says oh nothing. Kiren says where's Reilen? Katrina says she's sleeping but her wounds are very deep. She only woke up once. She's in your room sleeping. Kiren says yeah I would have guesses. She was beaten pretty badly. Her chest looked worse than anything else. Katrina says yes it was. Her ribs were totally shattered. Kiren says must have hurt. I have been though a lot more. Katrina says yes I know where is Ren? Kiren says he's with Austin. Making a plan to take on the Shattered. Katrina says well hopefully they come up with something. Kiren say they will. Kiren and Katrina sense a Dark presence. Kiren says who is there. I know you are here. The Dark Being steps out of the shadows. Katrina says The Dark Being. How dare you show your face here? Her staff appears and she stands up. Kiren says don't to Katrina. Kiren then looks at The Dark Being and says what brings you to my Palace the Dark being? The Dark being says to lend a hand. Kiren says with what? The Dark being says with destroying the Shattered. Kiren says you wanted to kill me now you want to help us. The Dark being says kill you? Kiren says don't play dumb. I found the book with your plans you wanted to kill me then the Darkness. After that you would go for the light. The Dark being says you really think I would try to kill my student? I raised you, why would I try to kill you. Kiren says wait what? The Dark being says there was another person who you killed that day long ago. Kiren says ok if you're telling the truth then why did I sense your presence when the people on our clan started disappearing? The Dark Being my presence? I was away, remember. I left 5 days after your training was done and went to help the Darkness with a few problems he had. Kiren says ok then if you didn't die that day then who did? The Dark being says I don't know but considering the Shattered attacked the Darkness and you when you were around his palace in the rain. Maybe you killed there leader or someone close to them. Kiren say that's possible considering it was too easy killing the person. Katrina says wait he was easy to kill? Kiren says the Dark Being knows all my tricks Shadowstep, Fade, and Burst. When I was fighting him he didn't even see my attacks coming. Even when using Shadowstep. The Dark being says that is true I would know how to counter Shadowstep and Fade especially Burst. How to cancel it out. Kiren says so then what about the book then? The Dark being says that may have been a fake. Kiren says true enough. The Dark being says so what's the plan? Kiren says Ren and Austin are coming up with a plan. The Dark being says oh so that's why he's not with you but Katrina is with you. So where is Reilen? Katrina says in Kiren's room. She's been asleep for a while. The Dark Being says I see you do know even with me on your side your team can't run without her and I know you're hurt to Katrina. Katrina says yeah I had a feeling you did. Kiren says yes I do know. The Dark Being says I would like to see if Reilen is ok if her injuries are as bad as you say. Kiren says sure. The three of them fade away and appear upstairs. The Dark Being walks into the door. He looks at Reilen. Then he walks over to Kiren's bed and she is laying on her side so he softly leys her on her back and says to Kiren what do you think they did to her? Kiren says I think they broke 3 of her ribs, her leg and her arm. The Dark being places his hand on her chest and says they did a lot more than just break three of her ribs. Judging on the feeling I'm getting it feels like 5 ribs not 3. Kiren says I see. The Dark Being says she is in a huge amount of pain. Kiren says yeah I know that. The Dark Being says lets go to the Court and see what Ren came up with. Kiren says ok me and the Dark Being will go Katrina you take it easy. Katrina says ok I will, be safe. Kiren says I will. The Dark being and Kiren fade away. They appear at the entrance to the Court. Kiren and the Dark Being walk into the Counsel room and see Ren and Austin working on plans. Kiren says Ren what is your progress. Ren says well we have got an idea of how it will play out. Kiren says ok that's good. Ren the Dark being has returned but the person we killed was a fake. Ren says I see so what about his plans the person the faked to be him probably wrote the book. The Dark being says I was away so how would I have the time to plan something like that. I was with the Darkness helping him with problems and assisting him. Ren says I understand. Austin do you have a place to put the Dark being? Austin says I might. Kiren says we should just place him on the Elite team. The Dark Being and I have gone on countless missions together Ren you know how he works too. Ren says that's right. Austin place the Dark being on Kiren's Elite Team. Austin says sure, what area will he be in? The Dark being says I normally go into battle as a Rouge or an assassin. Austin says ok I'll place him at the front along with you and Ren. The Dark being says alright. What is the plan? Austin says it's on the table. The Dark being says ok so we are going to box them in and we are going to attack from behind and the other 8 groups are going to corner them so no one can escape. Then the Elite team will probably take out the rest. Austin says something like that. Kiren says nice work Austin. Austin says thanks. The Dark being says how long do you think it will take for Katrina and Reilen to recover? Kiren says I'm not sure but judging on how deep Reilen's injuries are I would say a week maybe. The Dark being says well we need to prepare for this. Ren says yes I know that but how? The Dark being says what did you do with the war of the Tribes? Ren says we trained and a lot to get in the Fighting type of the opponent we face but here's the thing we haven't fought this enemy before. Kiren and the Darkness fought them I was not a part of the battle. Kiren says it's easy, they are mostly close combat and they do use magic at times. We will be fine. We all use close combat so we should be fine. Ren says the dark being remember this that the war of tribes was not like this war we had to face Broken Curse and Broken Rain. The Dark being says I know that but you needed to prepare for it in some way. Kiren says enough we can't be talking about this now. The dark being now that you have returned you need the Cloak of the Shade. That tells everyone who you are and what place you are, your name as well. The dark being says I understand. Where should we go to get it? Kiren says we are going to the Hall of Shadows. Kiren and the Dark being leave the council room and from the council room they go straight until they get to a double door go left until there Is a room with no door but above the door it says Hall of Shadows. The Dark being says seems you changed up the place since I was last here. Kiren says yeah I know I recently added the Hall of Shadows. They walk into the door and there is a cases holding staffs, swords, knifes and armor. There was areas for the staffs, the swords, the Knifes and the armor. Each with their own name. The Staffs area was named the Chaos of the Crest, the Swords area was named the Swords of Chaos. The knives area was named the Shades Knifes. The Armors area had a special place with the name of The Crest's Voided Armor. There was one area there were only Cloaks called the Crest of Shade. The Dark being walks up to the Crest of shades cloaks and says you made all of these? Kiren says yes. They are forged from the Shades best Material. Now one of these Cloaks belong to you and you may choose two of the weapons in this room. The Dark being says it would be an honor to accept this from you. I am glad my student has surpassed his teacher. Kiren says thank you. The Dark being says Kiren I need to tell you something important. Kiren says what is it? The Dark being says you know where you found Reilen? Kiren says Yes I do I remember that place being a total mess when I got there. The dark being says I went there. When the darkness told me he heard Reilen Scream. Kiren says so it was you that took their souls? The Dark being says yes I had to use Dark eradication. Kiren says that's understandable because there was six of them. The Dark being says yeah. Kiren says why didn't you say that when you met us at first in the council room? The Dark being says you wouldn't believe me especially Katrina. Kiren says no I would believe you not a lot of people can use Dark eradication. It's hard to maintain all the power and make the ability useful. To be perfectly honest, only 6 people can use it properly. The Dark being says how I thought you only used it? Kiren says no when Ren, Reilen and Katrina join I taught them Dark eradication. It takes its toll on them but they can use it. The Dark being says I see. Kiren says so will you be rejoining the clan? The Dark being says yes I will. Kiren says I understand then I'll name you as part of the Trails of Shadows and Second leader of the Court. The Dark being says a part of the Trails of Shadows? Kiren says yes, the meaning for the Trails of Shadows is to determents if someone will be allowed to join us and become a Darklord. They need to pass 3 Trails and prove they are worthy of the great power. The dark being says I see. So I will have a say in if someone is worthy to join us or is not worthy. Kiren says correct. The dark being says I see. Ren walks into the Hall of Shadows. Ren says Kiren you wanted to see me? Kiren says yes, you need to get the Cloak of the Shade. Ren says I understand what one do I take? Kiren says you can take anyone you want. Including 2 weapons of your choice. Ren says ok. Ren goes over to the Chaos of the Crest and then he opens one of the cases. Then he takes the staff out and says this one feels different than the normal staff I have. I get a strong sense of Darkness in it. Kiren says I know, the reason it is very strong is because I used very strong dark gems to create the staff. Same with most of the Swords, staffs and knifes. Ren says I see, I'll grab the sword next cause I use that a lot. Ren then walks over to the Swords of Chaos and he grabs one of the swords out of the cases. After Ren goes to the Cloaks of the Crest and he grabs the Cloak on the far left. Ren says this is also forged with Void gems right? Kiren says yes it was. Was not easy to do mind you. Ren says interesting. Kiren says my cloak is a bit different. But that's for another time. Not much left to do in here so I'll give you two time to prepare so I'll be going. Kiren fades away. Appearing in his palace. Kiren looks around then notices blood going up the stairs. Kiren says that doesn't look good. Kiren grabs the swords grip on his lower back but doesn't pull the sword out of its sheath. Then goes up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he sees the blood go over to Kiren's room. Kiren follows the blood trail to the door and it's slightly opened. He pushes the door open and Katrina is on the ground full of blood. Then when he looks up a strange person jumps out of the shadows and tries to slash him with a sword. Kiren dodge's the slash. Then pulls his sword out of the sheath on his lower back and using excessive force slashes him in the stomach. He falls back and puts his hand on his stomach to stop the bleeding. Kiren says I didn't cut you in half but I'll make sure I kill you this time. Moving faster than he could move. He disappears and reappears behind him slashing his neck and blood starts to gush out of his neck. Kiren looks back at him his lifeless body falls to the ground. Than Kiren turns around and says Katrina are you ok? Her body shivers as she tries to get up but her arms are too weak and drops to the floor again. Kiren gently grabs her shoulder and lays her on her back. Katrina has a deep cut on her stomach and she was stabbed in the chest. Kiren says so I take it he did this to you? Katrina says yes he caught me by surprise. I didn't even see him coming. Kiren says I'm glad you're alright. Was Reilen Hurt? Katrina says I don't believe so. Kiren says ok well let's get you patched up. Kiren picks her up and starts to leave the room. Until another person jumps from the shadows and goes to attack him. He notices him and fades. Then appearing behind him. Kiren says you need to try a lot harder to get me. The man says I can get you and disappears. Appearing in front of him and goes to slash Kiren. Kiren grabs his sword and blocks the slash. Then Kiren Pushes him away and lays Katrina on the ground and says I'll pick you back up in a minute. Then Kiren steps over her. The man says you think you will be able to save her? Don't bother. Kiren says "hm" don't be so cocky or you'll lose your head before you can make another threat. The Man says want to try your luck? Kiren says I don't need to try anything I'll kill you and be on my way. The man disappears and reappears then goes right at Kiren going to stab him with the sword. Kiren moves to the side the sword cuts his arm and then he grabs the blade pulls it to him and slashes him in half watching his body flop on the ground and blood starts to spill all over the ground. Kiren says your arrogance just took your life and now you won't ever awaken. Blood drips from the blade. Kiren grabs the bottom of his shirt and cleans the blood of the blade and puts it in the sheath on his lower back. Kiren then walks back to Katrina and picks up her up. Kiren says now that we have a bit of peace I can heal you. A week later Kiren is in his palace. Sitting in the council room. Kiren says if we try this it may get them it may not. The team will hold, I know we can stop them. Katrina walks in to the room. Kiren looks up and says what can I do for you Katrina? Katrina says I have healed what's the plan. We're going to box them in, our team will be doing most of the damage. Kiren says to himself. She doesn't look that well but I'll let it pass. Katrina says what part will I be playing? Kiren says the same part as always the most important. Katrina says ok. Later that night Kiren gathers the court in the court yard and says we need to be prepared for the shattered attack. Keep your guard up at all times. Get ready for this make sure you have everything. After your done gather your teams and be ready for my signal. You know what team you are in. Kiren Says we leave in about 30 minutes. Everyone may leave. Everyone leaves Kiren in the court yard and Ren walks up to him. Ren says I'm ready to go. Kiren says do you have your sword, your staff and the knife I gave you? Ren says Yes I do, are we waiting on the Dark being and the rest of the team. Kiren says yes. Looking back at the entrance to the court yard. Kiren sees the Dark being walking over to them and says I have everything and I'm ready. Kiren says well be ready to jump back into hell. The dark being says I know the feeling. Who are we waiting on? Ren says Katrina and Reilen. Katrina appears next to the Dark being and says I'm ready to go. Kiren says just waiting on Reilen now. Katrina says she should be joining us soon. Kiren says alright but she better hurry because we don't have long till the other teams get here. Reilen appears next to Kiren and says sorry I took so long I couldn't find the knife you in trusted me Kiren. Kiren says I hope you have it. It was hard to make it. Reilen says I do. The other 8 teams rejoin the others back In the Court yard. If everyone is ready then let's go. (Just as a side note I'm not going to include everything that happens in the war of the Broken because it will take too long. I will only include the end mostly) after The Court of Darklords kills off most of the Shattered. Kiren Moves to find the Leader but the leader finds him first. Kiren starts to look for the Leader. Kiren is in front of the door and he was about to grab the handle when Ren says Kiren behind you. Kiren looks behind him and someone tries to slash him in the back with his sword but Kiren moves just in time so he misses his back but gets Kiren's arm. Kiren moves behind him and jumps back to Ren. Kiren says that was close if you didn't say anything Ren I would have a cut on my back instead of my arm. Kiren draws the sword from its sheath on his lower back and says who are you? The person turns around and says I'm the leader of the Shattered, my name is Bryan. Kiren says well I never though you would tell me your name so I'll tell you who I am. Kiren says my name is Kiren and I am the leader of the Court of Darklords. Bryan says hmm don't matter I'll kill you so I can regain my glory for my father. Kiren says you kill me? Many have tried but no one has ever done it so don't make a threat if you can't keep it and besides I have no clue what you are talking about I never killed your father and how could I if I don't know you? Rian says don't lie to me you killed him long ago back when you had 6 forms. Kiren says so your father is the Dark being from what I recall he is standing right here. The Dark being says this guy is full of it. I don't have a son. I have no idea what he is talking about but he probably means the person you killed back then. Kiren says oh I get it you want revenge because I killed that guy that pretended to be the Dark being and tried to kill me! Rian says what he never did that. Then why did the Shattered attack us. Myself and the Darkness that night so long ago? Your Father tried to murder me. He killed many people from the Court of Darklords to get enough power to try and kill me then the Darkness. Rian says I don't believe you. Kiren says Omg it's like I'm talking to brick wall but if you want it this way I'll kill you without hesitation. Rian says bring it on if you think you can. Rian runs at him and goes to attack him then Kiren does the same but Kiren slides under him and trips him then he goes to slam the sword on his neck but Rian rolls left to get away. Rian stands up and goes to attack Kiren again. Kiren swings his sword up right and knocks Rian's sword up. Right after he punches him in the face and he falls to the ground. He goes to cut his throat but someone shoots Kiren in the shoulder and he drops the sword and it falls to the ground. Making a cling as it hits the ground. Kiren looks back and see's the leader of the BrokenCurse, Axis. He walks over to Kiren says surprised? Kiren says I thought I killed you that day how are you alive? Axis says make sure someone's dead before you leave but you won't be able to do it next time. Kiren puts his middle finger into the hole at the top of the grip on his knife and pulls it out from the sheath. Then he grabs the knife. Axis pulls the trigger and Kiren moves to the left to move out of the way. He turns around and stabs him in the chin and he falls backwards. Well Bryan goes to attack Reilen. Rian says you took something from me so I'll take something from you and goes to stab Reilen but Katrina jumps in front of her to protect her and gets stabbed instead. Rian pulls the sword from her chest and she falls backwards on Reilen. Reilen says Katrina! Katrina breathing heavily and her body was trembling. Kiren uses fade and appears next to Rian and Kiren goes to swing his sword at him but he jumps back. Kiren says Katrina are you ok? Katrina coughs up blood and says no I'm not. Kiren says why that stab should have hurt as much. Katrina says that's because I'm not healed yet. Kiren says what? Katrina says I don't have long I can already feel that I'm dying. Kiren says so you wanted to die? Katrina says if you want to put it that way you can but I can't go on much longer. Kiren says very well I hope you rest in peace. Kiren stands up and walks away. Katrina says Reilen good bye and thank you for being there for me. Katrina's eyes shut and she starts to die. Kiren starts to fight Rian. Rian tries to strike Kiren but Kiren fades and appears behind him and stabs him in the back. Rian then says if I can't get her then I'll take you with me. He throws an Orb of Darkness at the ground and an explosion happens. Both of them get sent flying backward and they ley on the ground motionless. Kiren opens his eyes and there is dust everywhere and his vison is blurred and blood is dripping from his head. Kiren rolls over on his chest and starts to get up. When he gets on his feet. He feels dizzy. Rian was getting up but Kiren appears in front of him and kicks him in the chest and slams him on the ground. Kiren's staff appears and then Kiren says join your Dad in hell! He points his staff at his head and a sedo starts to form at the tip of the staff. The blast hits him and there is a giant hole in the ground where his head was. His heart stops and his body stops trembling. Kiren then looks back at axis and says time to finish what I started. Kiren walks over to Axis and says your turn to join that dumb ass in hell. Axis turns over on his back and shoots Kiren in the leg and Kiren falls to one of his knee's Right after Kiren uses Dark eradication and blasts the area with Dark magic, Annihilating Axis. Kiren's staff fades away as he raises to his feet and starts to limp cause of the pain in his leg. Kiren looks back and says it's over. The 5th war has been won by the Court of Darklords. The Dark being says what now? Kiren says we return to the Court and recover and we will bury Katrina in the back of the Court her


	2. adventure truly begins

A few weeks later. Kiren notices that Ardena has went missing. Kiren goes to the Dark being and says "Felwinter have you noticed that Ardena has gone missing?" The dark being says "yes I have". I have asked the people among her team and what they said was that she went missing closely after the end of the war, a few days after to be exact. Kiren says I see maybe she was kidnapped like Reilen that one time. The dark being says maybe but should I lead a team for her search? Kiren says no I will head there myself. I will set up a team for an assassination mission for whoever took Skori. I will save Ardena then get rid of the person that has hurt her. The Dark being says how do you know someone has hurt her? Kiren says when someone kidnaps someone what do they normally do torture them or something other like that. The Dark being says when will you be leaving? Kiren says I will probably leave 2 days from now or 3. The dark being says in see I will let you make the team then. Kiren says ok I will be going. Kiren fades away and then goes to Austin and says Austin we will be going on an Assassination mission to save a person that went missing. Austin says I see where to? Kiren says we will be going to Haze a realm from another place a girl named Ardena has been kidnapped by a group that I do not know. Austin says isn't she a part of the heal core? Kiren says yes. We must find her I will not allow someone to harm people of my clan. Austin says I understand. When will we be leaving? Kiren says in 2 to 3 days. I will in trust you with Katrina's sword and her knife because I know you don't use magic a lot. Austin says "thank you". Get ready the place we are going is dangerous especially since it's a two man mission it will be much more dangerous. Austin says "ok I'll be ready don't worry". Ok then I'll go get the sword and knife and as a side note you have full right to keep the blade if you please. Austin says really? Kiren says yes Austin says why? Kiren says I thought you should have it because Katrina won't need it anymore Austin says thank you very much. Kiren says your welcome. Kiren disappears and then goes to the Hall of Shadows. He goes to the area holding Katrina's Knife and sword. Kiren opens the case with Katrina's sword in it and take the blade out of the case and then goes to the case beside it and removes the Knife from the case. Kiren then leaves the Hall of Shadows and goes to the counseling room and gives the sword and knife to Austin. Take care of them they were forged with the strongest of gems I would find. They are forged with strong gems that have darkness in them. Austin says thanks I won't miss use them. Kiren says if you want to leave sooner let me know. Austin says ok I will. They start to leave a day after. Kiren and Austin leave the realm of Citadel and go into Haze. Kiren lands in a tree and Austin lands on the ground. Kiren wakes up and feels pain in his arm. When he looks blood is dripping from his arm. Kiren jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground. Austin says Ouch that really hurt. Kiren says oh suck it up I cut my arm on one of the branches. Austin says yeah well at least the tree broke your fall. Kiren says omg just forget it. I'll need some bandages to put it on my arm. Austin says I don't have any bandages. Kiren says I do. Kiren reaches for the pouch on his lower back under his sword. Then he takes the bandages from the pouch and wraps the bandages on his arm. Kiren says ok let's get moving. Kiren notices that someone is watching them and he says I know you're there, come out! The Person steps out from the building next to them and says so you knew I was there the whole time? Kiren says how could I not know your lust for blood is impossible to miss. The person says oh I see maybe I should take you out so you don't know. The person disappears and swings his sword at Kiren. Kiren uses his fast speed to dodge and moves back to grab his sword. Drawing his Sword from its sheath. The person tries to swing his sword at Kiren's neck but Kiren ducks. Then points his finger at his stomach and says Sedo a ball of Dark energy forms at his finger tip and blasts threw the Persons stomach and there was a hole left there. The person falls to the ground and blood spills from the wound in his stomach. Kiren stands up again and says that guy won't live much longer. Kiren starts to walk back to Austin and says we need to get there quickly so she doesn't suffer more. Austin says I know. Let's move Austin jumps up and uses Shadowstep. Kiren walks back over to the person laying on the ground and says to make sure your dead. He cuts his head off and lets it roll away. Kiren grabs his shirt and cleans his sword of the blood and puts it in the sheath on his lower back. Kiren Jumps and uses Fade. He appears beside Austin and Austin says what took you so long? Kiren says I had to make sure he was dead. Austin says interesting but there's more things we should worry about because this castle looks interesting. Kiren looks at it and says we are in a bit of trouble. Austin says why? Kiren says we are at the Hizen's castle and that means the Hizen have taken Ardena. Austin says is that bad? Kiren says yes it's very bad. I can guess what they're doing to her. Torturing her, probably breaking her bones for not co-operating. We need to get in there and make sure they pay. Austin says if you know the lay out we can do something. Kiren says I do but we need to move fast. Kiren Draws his sword and slashes the door about three times and it falls to pieces then he puts his blade in its sheath and they run in. Shifts to Ardena's perspective. She wakes up again to blood on her shoulder, her legs and with immense amount of pain in her head. Her vision is blurred and she looks up. Looking at the person abusing her and torturing her. Blood continuously drips from her mouth. Then she lets out a Scream and the person breaks her knee by hitting her knee cap with a hammer. Shifting back to Kiren's perspective. Kiren hears Ardena Scream, Kiren says that was her screaming we have to get to her soon. Austin says kind of busy Kiren says I know you are and so am I. Kiren pushes the person away. Then says burst of Destruction. He jumps in the air and uses extreme momentum to slam into the ground. Creating a dark shockwave pushing everyone around him away slamming them into a wall. Kiren and Austin then start to run to the place they heard the scream that was down the stairs to the left. Kiren and Austin jump down the stairs and land and jumping the next flight of stairs. Kiren and Austin start to hear crying coming from a room and more like crying of pain. Kiren and Austin go next to the sides of the doors. Kiren pulls his sword out of its sheath on his lower back, slashes the door two times and watch the door fall to pieces. There are 5 people in the room and they all look at the door and see Kiren standing there. Kiren says there she is. She is in so much pain from what I can see. Her eyes open but it's still blurry. Then they shut again and she starts to cough up blood. "So you are the monsters that did this to her"!? One of the five men say "Yes what if we did you going to do something about it"? Kiren says "well you better be ready to die because I'm going to destroy every single one of you. Let's go Austin". Austin says right. They both run in. next Kiren uses Shadestep and Austin uses Shadowstep. Kiren appears behind the person in front of Ardena holding her shirt and ready to punch her. Kiren grabs him by the neck and he lets go of Ardena's shirt. Kiren uses a lot of force to slams him into the ground. Right after he grabs the chains restraining her and breaks them. Austin appears, then grabs her and uses Shadowstep again. When he picks her up she spits blood all over the floor. Moving back to Kiren. Kiren says you won't be following them. The four people remaining in the room try to attack Kiren but he dodges the first attack. Kiren decides not to kill them because they are not fully fighting him. One of them go to punch him but Kiren grabs his wrist and using his other arm slams him in the side of his head knocking him out. Kiren then uses Dark Eradication but lowers the power used to throw each of them into a wall knocking them out. Feeling a lot of pain in his arm and blood starts to drip from his arm. Kiren also notices that there was a hole in his pants on his upper leg and blood starts to drip from the cut on his leg. Kiren stands up and uses Shadestep. Moving back to Austin perspective. Austin escapes the castle and when he steps out the door 10 people are waiting for him. The person leading the group says what are you doing here? Austin says Shit it was a trap. The person says before I kill you I'll tell you my name. Vosik of the Rain Austin says my name is Austin. Kiren says you won't be killing anyone. Kiren appears in front of Austin. How dare you threaten my clan? Vosik you tortured that girl for what to get me to come here? Vosik I never tortured her. Kiren says what? Vosik says I never issued that order. So whoever did it I have no in title to it but I will gladly heal her. I am not sure who or what did this to her but the order was not from me. I can try to look into the matter. Kiren says I'll think about it so why did you stop us? Vosik says I was out of my palace and seen him walking out. Kiren says you just happened to come back as we start to leave? Vosik says yes. Kiren says what reason I have to believe you. I found her in your dungeon getting tortured. There were 5 people in the room. Vosik says I don't remember there was a dungeon here. Vosik looks at the group of 9 others behind him and says do you know of the Dungeon he speaks of? Rey says I do it's been there since we got there. I don't believe you had interest in it so you didn't go down in there. Vosik says how about the girl Kiren speaks of, do you know anything about her? Also who did this to her in the first place. Rey says the girl are you talking about the girl Austin is holding? Vosik says yes. Rey says I don't know much about her but I did hear screams coming from that area late at night yesterday and the day before. I am guessing what he says is true. Maybe the people that are in the torturing sector have connections with this. Vosik says I see. Kiren my greatest apologias for what has happened to Ardena. I will investigate this matter myself and see that the person responsible is brought to you. Kiren says do you mind if I join you in investigation. Vosik says if you really want to you may but why? Kiren says I have great skills when it comes to looking into matters I can feel different presences according to whatever I am investigating. Vosik says I understand then you may. When should we start? Kiren says I would say in a day but I first need to tend to Ardena's wounds. She won't be walking for a while. Vosik says what did they do to her? Kiren says from what I can see they broke her leg in several spots, they shattered 5 of her ribs, she's having trouble breathing so I think they hit her lung that can be fatal, and her left arm is shattered in multiple spots and major bleeding in her left eye. Vosik says they did all that to her? Kiren says yes she was missing for 5 days. Vosik says so they possibly tortured her for 5 days. Kiren says maybe. Vosik say alright you can leave did you make a mess of my place? Kiren says not really I only made a mess of where she was. Vosik says so you messed up the torture room. Kiren says yes and everyone in there. Vosik says I don't mind for the room because they deserved it. Ok you can go now. Kiren says ok. Kiren and Austin fade away. Vosik says the nine of you will make sure you find whoever is responsible for this because I don't want to make any enemies. Rey says judging on what he said they may be dead. Vosik says maybe but we have to help either someone has gone rough or someone disobeyed direct orders and will be punished for it. Rey says I understand. Vosik says make sure you tell me when Kiren returns notify me when you see him. Rey says ok. The nine people enter the building and look at the destruction. Rey says Vosik these men are not dead. Vosik walks into the building and says so he took it easy. How about downstairs. Rey and Vosik go downstairs and they look into the room. Vosik says it's a total mess in here. What the fuck did he do in here? Rey says how I should know. Vosik says well I can tell they are not dead. Moving back to Kiren's perspective. They reappear at the area they entered the realm. Austin says do you believe him? Kiren says not sure, I don't know if he is telling the truth or not but we must tend to Ardena's wounds. Kiren goes to the portal they entered the realm. Going back to Citadel. They finally get back to citadel but there pretty far away from the Court of Darklords. Austin says why are we so far away we were close when we went there? Kiren says that portal drops us in any place. Austin says why would you use something like that? Kiren says the reason is because we need to get back quickly Ardena is probably close to death. Austin says that I know. Kiren uses his ability Shadestep and Austin uses Shadowstep. Kiren says were not that far away from my palace now. When we get there we should place her on the couch in the Council room. Austin says why place her there? Kiren says if we lay her on something soft it will lower how much pain she is feeling. Austin goes into the council room and places Ardena on the couch and says well she should be safe here for now. Austin turns around and goes up the stairs to his left. When he reaches the top of the stairs. There is 4 doors to his left. The first door has the name Katrina, the second says Kiren, the third says Ren and the Forth says Reilen but the door is open. Austin walks to the room. Then he goes in and Kiren is sitting on the bed with Reilen. Kiren says so how are you feeling? Reilen says not well. Kiren says I would guess your leg is broken and your ribs are shattered. Reilen says yeah so what's wrong there must be a reason you came to see me. Kiren says oh right. We found Ardena but a lot of her bones are broken. Reilen says oh god can you take me to her. Kiren says yes. Kiren kneels down and lets Reilen get on his back and they both leave the room and go downstairs. Austin says so what should we do? Reilen says we see how badly she is hurt. Kiren walks down the steps and goes to the couch. Kiren looks at the couch. More blood is dripping from Ardena's mouth and she opens her eye but her sight is so blurry she can't see much. Reilen says omg bring me over to her. I think she's awake. Kiren Walks over to the couch and Kiren places her down on the couch in front of her feet and Reilen puts her hand on her cheek. Reilen says Ardena talk to me are you ok. Ardena has trouble speaking as she tries but ends up coughing up more blood and breathing very heavily. Her vision becomes better as she is able to see Reilen leaning over her and Kiren standing next to her. She tries to speak but there is no voice she wants to call out for help but she can't her throat has a cut in it. She tries to move her right arm but there is no feeling. Reilen notices her hand trembling. Reilen says Ardena. Ardena holds Reilen's hand and says I hope this won't be the last time I see you. As her vision fades away and her eyes shut. Reilen sees that she fell asleep and she gets off the couch. Reilen sits on the ground to release stress on her legs. Kiren says Vosik says that he had nothing to do with this matter of her being tortured. He is telling the truth. Austin says how do you know? Kiren says how I know is that he wouldn't be able to do that much to her. I know what type of person he is. Reilen says then who did it? Kiren says Axsis of the Rain. Austin says so Vosik is Axsis's Son? Kiren says yes but Vosik tried everything in his power to stop his father from going to war with us. He denied everything his son tried to do and casted him out. Now that his father is dead. He took charge and leads the Hizen no longer as a rough clan but as an honored one. I am sure that Axsis is alive though because he did this to Ardena. Reilen says but how you killed him. It was not totally Axsis. Rian was the one that did this to her. Leader of the Shattered. Austin says what but we killed him. Yeah we thought but he is a spirit and is controlling Axsis. Austin says very interesting. Kiren says so what should we do about Ardena? Reilen says I can heal her but in my weakened state I won't be able to do a lot. Kiren says well she won't last long I'll get Ren to heal her. Kiren walks up the stairs and goes to Ren's door. Kiren says Ren you in there? Ren says yes I am you may come in. Kiren opens the door and walks in the room. Ren was sitting on a wheelie chair at his desk and he turns around. Then says what can I do for you Kiren? Kiren says we have found Ardena but she was brutally tortured by Rian of the Shattered. Ren looks shocked and says where is she, how badly is she hurt? Kiren says that's why I am here. She is downstairs on the couch Reilen can't help her because she is too weak. Ren says ok I'll do the healing myself this time. Ren gets up from his chair and walks to the door. Kiren and Ren exit his room. Ren closes his door. Kiren and Ren walk down the stairs. Reilen hears them walking down the stairs. Ren walks over to Austin and Kiren is walking behind him. Ren said omg she is in really bad condition. Kiren says yeah I know she was a bit worse when we found her. Ren says there's a lot I must do to save her life. It will be very hard. Kiren says will she have a chance of living? Ren says yes but she's going to feel a lot of pain during it her body has taken in so much damage. She's lucky she lived through all that. She won't be able to see through her left eye for about 5 days. Austin says so what can we do. Ren says wait I would say her body is trembling at the moment. The bone around her eye in two places broke. Kiren says were? Ren says Right side of her eye and underneath her eye. Kiren says that is probably very painful. Ren says I don't know what they did but they hit her really hard in the eye. Ren picks her up and then Ren goes to the Medical room right across the council room. Ren walks into the medical room and there is two beds beside each other with curtains around them. Ren pulls the curtains back to cover her. Ren takes her shirt off and then looks at the cuts on her stomach. Ren says I'm going to have to strip her. Ren then makes a cut on her left arm to open her Left arm. He tries to reform the bone but it takes its toll on him. Ren places his hand on the open cut and tries to reform the bone. He then puts bandages on her left eye. Ren takes her bra off and puts his hand on her chest and tries to fix her broken ribs but has a bit of trouble. About 3 hours pass. Ren puts Ardena under the covers and says hopefully no one removes the covers because she's naked. Ren walks out of the room and whips the sweat off his head and walks over to Kiren. Ren says I did all I can for the moment but I need to do more. Kiren says I see. Ren says She woke up twice when I was preforming surgery on her. First Surgery was to try to reconnect her bones in her arm. The second was reconnecting a few of her ribs. Of course I had to strip her. Something I hate doing. Kiren says I would expect. Ren says I still have to reconnect her leg. She's sound asleep. Austin says that's good. Reilen says she must be suffering so much. Ren says just as a side note do not remove the covers she's under. I didn't redress her because I didn't want to cause her pain. Kiren says so you left her naked? Ren says I had too. She was in enough pain, well she's not totally naked because there are bandages on her chest. I don't want to cause her more pain so I didn't put her bra and underwear back on her. I put her under covers though so she's not just lying on the bed totally naked. Kiren says ok. When will you work on her next? Ren says tomorrow morning. Kiren says well make sure you get some rest. Ren says I will. Ren goes back upstairs and goes back in his room. Kiren says you should go to bed to Reilen. Reilen says ok. Reilen walks over to the steps and starts to go up the stairs. Kiren says Austin we need to other things for the rest of the night. Austin says what are we doing? Kiren says we will look into what Vosik said. Austin says alright where to? Kiren says back to the Court going to the library. Austin says Ok. They fade away. The next Morning. Ren wakes up and goes back down to the medical room and goes into the room. He walks over to the bed and pulls the curtains back. He pulls the blankets off to start to work on her leg. Ren starts to cuts her upper leg open to get to the bone that was shattered and he starts to use his healing abilities to fix the bone. After he is done fixing the bone he wraps bandages around her upper leg. When he's finished with her upper leg he starts to easily get to the shattered bone in her lower leg. He uses his healing abilities to reconnect her bones. He pulls the blanket over her again. Meanwhile Austin is looking at the ground in pure sadness" why did they do this?" Austin looks up with a gleam of determination in his eyes" I have to help her more. Maybe the rings can help her". Austin runs into the medical room and says" I have a way to heal her faster". "Oh how so?" Kiren asks. Austin pulls out two rings one blue. One green." If I put these rings on here hand her injuries will heal her in two point 5 minutes and give her a boost of power." Austin explains. Kiren thinks _hm that could work but would there be any pain._ " I know what you are thinking and no pain will come from this all that will happen is she well start to hover in the air for a few seconds while I speak the incantations then there will be a flash of blue and green then bam fully healed and with a cool outfit." States proudly. Kiren says "fine but I am going to stand right here just in case". Austin smiles and slowly approaches Ardena and places the green ring on her right hand and the blue ring on her left hand." In fearful day in raging night strong hearts our souls ignite when all seems lost in the war of light look to the starts for hope burns bright". Ardena starts to glow blue and hover in the air. Austin pants" ok first ring link made now the second". "In brightest day in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evils might beware our power green lanterns light!" Ardena starts to glow green as well as blue still hovering and then in a flash of light that pushes Austin back on to his butt. Her injuries heal and a jumpsuit that is blue on the left half and green on the right. Ardena wakes up her eyes glowing blue and green. "What happened? Where am I?" Ardena asks looking around in a slight panic. Austin stands up and walks forward "my rings healed you and your back in the Citadel me and Kiren saved you." Ardena stares at Austin and smiles" thank you for saving and healing me." Austin smiles sheepishly "I just did what any friend should do." Kiren says "don't take all the credit Austin, Ren did most of the work" Austin says "that I know but the internal damage was healed". Ardena says "so Ren healed me too how badly was I hurt?" Kiren says "five of your ribs, your leg was shattered in multiple spots so was your arm. The bones around your eye underneath and the right side." Ardena says "how long was I out?" Kiren says "you were missing for 6 days and they had you for another 2 days so I could prepare to gather data in where I was going. After we got you back you were asleep for about 3-4 days" Ardena says "why did it take so long?" Kiren says we never knew you were gone your team didn't return for a long time" Ardena says "how long were they gone?" Kiren says "3 days, we had to search for them and we found them scattered around citadel." Ardena says "so they hurt the team as well" Kiren says "well their injuries were not as bad as yours" Ardena says "how bad were theirs?" Kiren says "a few broken bones and a few shattered ribs nothing more" when suddenly Kiren hears a door break and a scream. Kiren looks back at the door behind him and Kiren grabs the grip of his sword. Waiting for the person to walk to the door. Kiren senses someone's presence. Kiren says "whoever is there show yourself you aren't hiding from anyone!" Axsis steps out from behind the door and says "so you knew I was there?" Kiren says "huh if you think you can hide yourself from me then you have another thing coming to you" Axsis says "I see I'll take that into consideration as I kill you" Kiren says "if you think you can then go ahead" at that moment Kiren notices that there's another person in the room. Kiren turns around and tries to go for the second presence but Axsis grabs Kiren's shirt and throws him backward into a wall. Kiren Smashes into the wall and makes a crake in the wall from hitting it so hard. He drops his sword and it goes elsewhere going down the hall way. Kiren starts to get up. Meanwhile the second presence goes to attack Ardena and out of nowhere Ren appears. Blocking the attack that the second person was aiming at Ardena with. Austin says "Ren, What the hell are you doing here?" Ren says "saving your ass what else" Kiren uses his fast speed to knee Axsis in the back. Axsis falls to his knee. Ren grabs the second person's wrist and pulls him closer. Quickly letting go and using extreme force to close line him into the ground. The person lays on the ground asleep not moving at all. Ren looks at Axsis and Says "you will be join him in that sleep if you don't get the hell out of here!" Axsis says "very well then" Axsis fades away and his presence fades away. Kiren spits some blood on the ground and says "Ren why did you let him go?" Ren says "I'm not in the mood to deal with any bull shit at the moment" Kiren says "that would be expected. What should we do with the guy you knock out?" Ren says "we interrogate him and see what his play in all of this are." Kiren says "ok" Kiren snaps his fingers and he disappears. Kiren says "well we he should be in the dungeon now and we will do that in a bit" Austin says" hey guys I am going to escort Ardena to her room so she can rest a little more ok?" Kiren nods his head" go ahead Austin make sure she gets plenty of rest and some good food." Austin and Ardena start to leave when Austin stops turns and states" just to let you know if that man Axsis returns I will not show him any mercy. "Austin turns back out the door and continues walking like nothing happened. After dropping Ardena off at her room Austin starts to walk out the door" I hope you feel better soon Ardena." Austin states once he gets to the door. Walking down the hallway Austin thinks _when I get my hands on the one who hurt my friends I will exterminate them very slowly._ "How dare he hurt one of my precious people? **H** e **m** u **s** t **p** a **y** **w** i **t** h h **i** s **life!"** Austin growls in pure rage heading towards his old stomping grounds not noticing the shadows around him starting to transform into armor that looks like a giant version of himself. meanwhile Kiren and Ren are walking towards Ardena's room to see if she is sleeping" so what do you think Austin is doing right now?" Ren asks. "I don't maybe going to make Ardena some food maybe getting some water." Kiren guesses. They notice the shadows acting weird and decide to follow where the shadows are going. When Kiren and Ren get there they see a giant armored in what looked like the shadows themselves wielding Austin's sword destroying everything. "What the heck is that thing?!" Ren shouts. Ren's shout catches the attention of the giant it turns and stares at them. **"** **Kill all who hurt my precious!"** the giant roars. "Um I think that thing sees us as a threat towards whatever its precious is. The giant charges at them lifting Austin's sword above its head when suddenly it freezes drops the sword and clutches its head in pain it shouts in Austin's voice "no we will not hurt our friends like this Kiren you have to knock us out right now alright." Kiren just looks in awe at the giant then gets a grip shaking his head" right sorry for this Austin." Kiren disappears then reappears right above the head of the giant and tries to hit it but the giant blocks "that won't work you need to defeat us when we transformed our belt fell off attached to the belt is a grey crystal about the size of your fist you must hit our chest with it to weaken us then ram the blue crystal into our forehead." Giant-Austin states. Ren sees the belt and runs towards it the giant notices and tries to grab at him


End file.
